The present invention relates to a lantern holding device which can be inserted into the boat seat socket on boats provided with swivel boat seat sockets mounted in the boat deck or other places.
Boaters and fishermen have always had the need for lights on boats to help them see while they are engaged in moving about the boat or fishing in the dark and some navigation laws require a white light be present at night if the boat is anchored or not under way. There also has been a need for a lantern holder which could be made to hold a propane lantern as well as conventional pump up lanterns in a safe and practical manner upon the deck of a boat.